


An Ordinary Life

by bbhrupp



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Feels, Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Mainly Mystrade, mystrade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 06:13:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3109049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbhrupp/pseuds/bbhrupp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically a whole load of little Mystrade prompts in one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Ordinary Life

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try keep the cheese and soppiness on a low but I'll make no guarantees XD

"John...why is my brother at this 'police party'?"

Mycroft was stood chatting with some officers looking quite content.

"Maybe he was invited along, by a friend?"

"Rubbish, Mycroft doesn't have 'friends'"

"So sure?"

Across the room, Detective Inspector Lestrade had joined the conversation. All seemed perfectly reasonable until he slipped an arm around Mycroft's waist, the elder Holmes not resisting but enjoying it...

Sherlock's face painted a picture of shock, confusion and panic.

"John, why are they...'fondling'"

"It looks as though they're in a relationship Sherlock."

"No...

NOOOOOOOOOOOOO-"

  


**********************

  


After a brilliant first night with his boyfriend, Mycroft woke to the smell of cooking from downstairs but instantly dismissed it. Gosh, he had a boyfriend... How did that happen. He lay in his bed, which was considerably warmer, and cosier, than usual. The covers still smelt like Greg even though he wasn't there... _he wasn't there..._

Mycroft had been too sleepy to notice and now he realised. The man quickly sat up in worry and confusion.

"Greg? GREG!?!"

Typical, he'd probably left him, forever. Why didn't he see this coming? Nobody stays with a Holmes for more than a week unless they're mad... He felt so stupid. How could he ever think that anyone could-

"Yeah Myc?"

The silver fox stood leaning in the doorway, looking quite concerned.

"What is it love?"

And Mycroft's heart spontaneously combusted...

"Uh, er...nothing I just, I just wondered where you were..."

"You thought I'd gone, didn't you?"

Mycroft was speechless, he didn't know how he would get out of this. He should have trusted Greg, should have known.

Before he could say or do anything, Greg had climbed onto the bed and was now over him, looking at him with those beautiful brown eyes.

"I-I'm sorry Gregory, It's just that people don't usually-"

"Don't what?"

The older man moved in closer and passionately kissed him. Yet another reason for Mycroft to be speechless.

"So...you are staying then?"

"Of course I am you idiot! Now come and have some bacon before it gets cold."

He grinned and practically leapt off the bed and out of the room. Mycroft's eyes followed. Saying he had a mixture of emotions would be an understatement...but mainly, for the first time in many a year...

He felt **loved**.

  


********************

  


**ABOUT 1:00PM, MYCROFT HOLMES' OFFICE**

"No! No no no no no no no!....no, NO no no....NO!"

"...Is that all you wanted to say Sherlock or can I go back to my work?"

"No, no Mycroft that's not what I..." He sighed "Just, just stop, it's awfully inappropriate"

"I don't understand what you are on about brother dear"

"All this...'romance' with Graham, it's not necessary Mycroft! I suggest you stop it this instance!"

"Calm down Sherlock please, it is this intrusion that isn't necessary! Firstly, who is this 'Graham' you speak of?"

"I am referring to a Detective Inspector G.Lestrade"

"Greg?"

"Yes, 'Greg'! You see this is exactly what I mean!"

"Sherlock, my relationship with the Inspector is none of your business"

"But it is! Lestrade is part of my career, he has no impact on yours! Why don't you go and 'snuggle' with Anthea!?!"

"Brother, you know fully well that I do not acquaint myself with colleagues in that manner"

"Then don't 'acquaint' with Lestrade in that manner!"

"Why shouldn't I? We have common interests and find eachother's company enjoyable...Or is this jealousy? Does someone want to be Mr Lestrade?"

"Don't tease me Mycroft, I am married to my work!"

"Now that is very lovely but, when are you going to tell it you're cheating with John?"

"Mycroft! You have no right!"

"And neither do you, now if you don't mind I have a country to organise..."

Sherlock huffed and mumbled curses under his breath as he stormed out, slamming the solid oak door firmly behind him. Mycroft sat back in his chair with a smile on his face. This was a victory for him.

  


********************

  


Morning came with that oh so familiar feeling. Hammers, knocking his head in from the inside. Greg could barely remember what happened last night, maybe it was for the best.

Just as he tried to get up, a pillow landed, smack on his face. He moaned as it added to his discomfort and curled up in a ball for defence.

"You idiot!!" Mycroft's words pierced his ears like knives. A groan slipped from his mouth where words should have been whilst he buried his face in the pillow he'd been 'given'.

He heard a light sigh from his boyfriend...

"Oh Greg, you do get yourself into trouble..."

...before he moved to lie beside him and comfort him, snakelike arms cradling his body.

They stayed there for a moment. Greg searched his aching head for any recollection of the night before. All blurred and fuzzy but-

He sat up quickly in shock at the first clear memory he had. Confusion filled him as he tried to put together the pieces.

"Gregory? What is it dear?"

Greg turned to Mycroft, who had sat up with him, seemingly just as confused.

"Did I throw a traffic-cone at Anderson?"

The other man sat speechless, not quite knowing what to make of the situation...

"Go back to sleep Greg..."

Rest, that would help things become clearer, yes. He would rest..Or try to with the constant sound of his phone going off...

  


_I have always liked you Gavin, Just thought you should know that -SH_

  


_I made you a cake to celebrate your success. I hope you like it -SH_

  


_John is yelling at me saying cakes don't have yoghurt in them. He has binned the cake. I am sorry he is a terrible man Graham. Don't worry, I will make another one -SH_

  


_Bad news, you didn't damage any of Anderson's major organs. Better luck next time. -SH_

  


_I will bring a machete next time. -SH_

  


_And another bottle of vodka. -SH_

  


_Can I be your best friend? -SH_

  


...

**Author's Note:**

> **[TO BE CONTINUED]**


End file.
